The Little Moments
by Ava Miranda Dakedavra
Summary: It's not the huge, vastly important things we do that make up who we are to who we love. It's the smaller things we do that echo louder and louder in their hearts. It's the little moments that matter to them. After all, love is only a four letter word.


**I suddenly realized that I really do like Harry's first son, James, because he'd be such a great character to write about. But, I hate Hermione and Ron together (as many of you who've read my stories know) so they're not together in this story. Sorry then. But Hermione is married to George in this one, and Ron is married to Luna, and this isn't really about them so I don't think it'll be **_**too**_** big of a problem. **

**But this'll be a collection of oneshots (much like **_**Headaches**_**) circling around James Sirius Potter and Nym Blythe Oakland – an original character of mine. They'll jump from setting and plot and circumstances, but I don't think the basic manner of their relationship will change all that much. Each one is just a separate story, unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Nym Oakland and whatever Weasley children I've made up. The rest is the amazing creation of J. K. Rowling – I'm just playing in her sandbox.**

* * *

As a fact, this wasn't her idea per say. She'd merely suggested it after Lily had talked about how much fun it was. She'd never imagined that the Quidditch player would be all for it. She'd also never imagined that he'd be much better at it than her, a frigging _dancer_.

She was beginning to wonder if James Sirius Potter was just brilliant at whatever he did, and it was beginning to grate on her nerves just a tad.

When she fell onto her bum the third time, she cursed very loudly, glaring at the ice and her skates. She ripped the hat off of her head, slipping her hand through her curly black hair to sweep it back, her blue eyes glaring at the things that made her a clumsy fool. She heard a chuckle and looked up as he skated over to her, slowing to a stop to arch an eyebrow at her.

Many former schoolmates were surprised when it was released in _the_ _Daily Prophet_ that the second James Potter had started dating Nym Oakland, even though they'd bickered constantly through school.

Nym had been in his year and had hexed larger kids off of his younger sister, the aforementioned Lily Luna Potter, when she was in third year, the younger girl in her first. The two had immediately become friends, Lily inviting Nym over at least once every summer, much to the chagrin of James. Her parents died the summer of Nym's fourth year, something the Potters didn't find out until the summer before her seventh year when she had gotten into a car accident on her motorbike and ended up in a Muggle hospital. James had then rescued her from her flat above a restaurant of a Muggle woman when the woman's ex-husband came in drunk and threatened to kill her if she didn't leave. They'd started dating after school once James had sent in a Muggle tape of her playing the piano and singing, the sound of that playing over a tape of her teaching him, Lily and Fred (his cousin) to dance, and sent it to a dance studio. Once she'd realized what he'd done and had been accepted, she'd marched onto the Quidditch pitch during his team's practice and snogged him senseless.

Since then, the two had gone back to square one of the dating game board, doing nothing more than pecks on the lips or cheeks and hand holding, which frenzied the media and aggravated his family, as they all seemed to want the two to be together. His grandmother Molly had already asked the two what they'd name their children, which made the two blush and have his dad whisk her away.

"You alright?" James asked, smirking a little as he looked down at his girlfriend, who huffed up at him.

"_How?_" she demanded irritably, struggling to get back up on her feet, "How are you so much better at this than I am? I mean, I can do this stuff barefoot on wood flooring, but on _ice_ and _metal_ I'm _rubbish_ at it!"

He grinned, offering her his hand, "You just need practice, I guess."

"Practice my foot," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at his gloved hand. She glanced up at him, seeing that his brown eyes were looking down at her in amusement. She huffed at that before taking his hand.

When he expected to lift her up, she tugged him down on top of her, having her scream a little with a grin as he growled playfully at her. He pushed himself off of her with his arms, finding that their skates were tangled together clumsily and looked at her reproachfully as she giggled underneath him, grinning up at him.

"Witch," he muttered with a smirk.

She frowned and opened her mouth to say that, yes, she was a witch, she even went to the same magical school as him when he slammed his lips on hers and started kissing her fiercely, making her forget whatever comment she was about to say and why he'd even called her a witch in the first place.

After much kissing, they pulled apart for air, looking at each other with small satisfied smiles on their faces.

"We haven't done that since the Quidditch pitch," he murmured, nudging her jaw up with his nose and placing a peck on her neck.

She grinned, "I think we melted the ice."

"Ice?" he questioned before pulling back and blinking around them, "Oh yeah – we were ice skating before, weren't we?"

She laughed, "Yes, we were, and you were beating me at it, you prat."

He grinned and untangled their blades, getting up unsteadily on his feet before towing her up with him, "C'mon, I'll help."

She took his hand and grinned, "Alright." She then promptly fell once more, her hands flying out to catch her before she face planted. There was an "oomf" as James landed beside her, both of them blinking before she started laughing when she realized she'd tripped over her hat.

"Ohh, some other time?" she half-winced, half-grinned at him.

He chuckled and pecked her temple, "Alright."

She sighed, glad to be done with this, before he continued.

"Tomorrow."

She groaned and fell back on the ice, making him grin.

* * *

…***shrug* I dunno. Anyway, please review and tell me how I did. If you have any suggestions that you'd like to see here, please tell me, I'd be more than happy. **

**Thanks,**

**Birdie**


End file.
